I'm not jealous!
by digssoil
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER! Brennan finally opens her eyes to the truth that has been right in front of her all along, but is it too late? Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

**New story guys! I hope you like it. Please, please, please Review when you finish reading. Tomorrow NEW BONES EPISODE!!**

It had been a long trip, one month to be exact. She pulled her hair out of the ponytail and grabbed her bag from the carousel of the airport. For Brennan, being back in Washington meant being back to work, which she loved so much. Pulling her faded green bag over her shoulder she walked to the main entrance; where some people walked around in circles, while others sat or slept in the benches.

"Bones!" The voice was so familiar "Bones, over here"

She turned her back, rolled her eyes and smiled "Booth what are you doing here?"

He walked towards her and snapped the suitcase from her hand, even though she refused "Not even a how are you, or a thanks for coming" Booth wrapped one arm around her in a "buddy" way and pushed her forward to the exit of the airport.

"I told Angela to tell you not to come get me" She sighed as they walked to his SUV.

"Angela told me"

She opened the door and hopped in "And you did it anyways"

Booth tapped the steering wheel with the palms of his hands "Bingo!"

"You can be really annoying sometimes" Brennan folded one leg above the other, like she did the first time he picked her up on the airport.

"Admit it, you love it"

Brennan laughed and rolled her eyes for the second time that day.

"I'm kind of hungry" Booth said as he made a turn in the street where the usual dinner was.

"Let me guess, pie"

He tapped his palms once again "Bingo again!"

As always he let the door opened for her, and as always she didn't thank him. They choose their usual table at the end of the dinner, and sat across each other. Booth ordered a big slice of pie, and Brennan ordered coffee.

"How was Argentina?" Booth could barely pronounced the word "Discovered any new archeological boring stuff"

"First of all they are not boring, they are pretty insightful" She drank from her coffee "And I didn't get to see much of the historical part of Argentina"

"Why?" He grabbed a forkful of pie and stuffed it in his mouth.

"I went there to release sexual biological needs" She said calmly as she let her cup down.

"What?" Obviously talking and chewing pie at the same time wasn't a good idea; he almost choked in a piece. After recovering he spoke again, this time clearer "With who?"

"Paco"

"Paco. Who the hell is Paco?" He had pushed his pie aside, suddenly the appetite was gone.

"Paco is an archeologist I met while doing some research in Guatemala, he invited me over so I went. He was suppose to show me some of his finding, but we preferred to stay in his bed most of the trip. Paco is very good with his hands."

"I didn't need to know that"

"Why?" Brennan asked as she cleaned the edges of her cup "You asked about my trip, and I told you it was sexually gratifying"

"Are you in a relationship with Paco?"

"No!" She snapped quickly "I have no interest in a serious relationship with him; he insisted I stayed longer and I declined, then he offered to come here to Washington, but I also declined. Plus I gave him a fake number, so he's not going to reach me anytime soon."

"You know, we really need to talk about your love interests…." Booth leaned over the table.

"Who said anything about love?" Brennan whispered back, as she too, leaned over the table "I think I can manage my own personal life"

"Well, I don't think so Bo…"

"Seeley" Both of them turned to see the blond at the entrance of the dinner.

Booth quickly stood up at her sight "Hey, glad you came"

Brennan just watched curiously from her seat.

"Of course I was going to come silly" As the blond got closer Brennan could read her features; she was obviously not a natural blond, her breasts were implants and her lips and nails were painted passion red.

"Booth who is she?" Brennan whispered.

"This is.."

"Hi Dr. Brennan, I'm Kim Madison" She let one hand out, Brennan shook it slowly.

"Let's sit down" Booth made space for her in the table, and scooted right next to her.

"Oh Dr. Brennan, Seeley has told me so many things about you" Kim smiled at Booth, reveling her whitened teeth. "I almost think we are like best friends already"

"Why is that?" Brennan sat straight on her seat. The cup of coffee was way forgotten by now.

"Because we know each other through Seeley" The woman had some kind of southern accent.

"No, we don't" Brennan looked at Booth "He never mentioned you in any of our phone calls the past month. You never said anything about a Kim."

"You never said anything about Paco"

"I'm sure he did, right boo?" Kim turned to Booth and wrapped one hand on his arm.

"Bones, this is Kim, my girlfriend"

"Excuse me?" Brennan asked in disbelief.

* * *

**what did you think? thanks for reading, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading the first chapter, and hopefully going to read this one. I appreciate all of your reviews, so please keep them coming. This chapter is quite small, but it the last scene in the dinner so I preferred to let it that way. I hope you like it, please review. **

"Kim is my girlfriend" Booth repeated again as he wrapped one arm around Kim.

"What?" Brennan straightened in her seat, her face still showed disbelief.

"She-is-my-girlfriend" Booth opened his mouth largely to maybe help her grasp the words better.

"Since when?" Brennan asked as she tapped her fingers to the table.

"Well, it wa…" Booth was caught off by a red painted nail to his lips.

"Let me tell her the beautiful story" Kim's finger went back to the table "Dr. Brennan we met the most romantic way"

"I'm listening" Her eyes flew to Booth, then back to Kim.

"Well I was doing the elliptical at the gym, I was talking with my friend Veronica by the cell phone and she was telling me all about how the guy I set her up with had actually dum.."

"I don't see what this has to do with Booth" Brennan said.

"You where right Seeley, she is funny" Kim laughed lightly "Well, this guy starts working out in the elliptical besides me, I hung up with Veronica and place my phone on the bottle holder of the machine, after working out I left. A couple of hours later I realize I lost my phone, then I get a call from Veronica telling me, that a guy at the gym found my phone and told her to tell me to meet him at this dinner so he could give it back." Kim squeezed Booth's hand, and he smiled "I just melted when I saw him sitting in this table"

"Oh, you two met here, and sat here" But these was their table, their place. Somehow that hurt Brennan. That was their place, theirs only.

"Yes, and he bought me a slice of pie"

"She likes pie!" Booth said excitedly as he pointed at the smiling Kim.

"Oh you like pie!" Brennan didn't know what to say. What was she suppose to say? "Pie, who doesn't like pie?" She said with a fake smile.

"You don't" Booth said quickly.

"Well anyways, Seeley started telling me all about his job" Kim raised her arms in a dramatic tone "He is just a complete hero!"

"Not really" Booth said shyly.

"Of course you are boo" Kim gave him a strong kiss on the cheek, Brennan just watched from her seat. "Who's my hero?"

"I am" Booth said as his cheeks turned red, though he kept shifting uncomfortably on his seat.

"Boo?" Brennan said looking at the Booth. Since when did he allowed anyone to call him by that name.

"She likes to call me that" Booth said shrugging his shoulders.

"You love it too" The red nail was now on his nose "I gave him a cute name, but he hasn't given me a name"

"Kim, I don't like calling people by cute names" Booth explained to her as he grabbed her hand.

Kim pouted one red lip "But you gave Bones a cute name"

"Bones is not a cute name!" Both, Brennan and Booth said at the same time, making the scene quite awkward.

"That was strange" Kim giggled.

"You know what..." Brennan got up from her seat and placed her bag over her shoulder "I need to go"

"Why?" Asked Kim, disappointed that her new best friend was leaving.

"I need to….Paco!"

"Paco?" Booth's face changed completely.

"Yes, Paco is going to call, and you know what that means" One of Brennan's finger flew to Booth's nose; she was trying to imitate Kim "Incredible phone sex!" The whole dinner stopped their activities to listen to Brennan "You can bring my bags to work later"

"Well goodbye Dr. Brennan, good luck with Paco" Said Kim as she waved towards the exit.

"Believe me" Brennan looked from Kim to Booth, something mischievous playing in her eyes "I'm not going to need it" And with that she was gone.

The next stop, talk to Angela.

**The reason why I didn't get into detail with Paco, was because he is not appearing in the story, he was just a "sexual favor" (Brennan would say it like that) I hope you liked the chapter, and look forward to the talk with Angela. Please Review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I'm glad you've been liking the previous chapters. Yesterday was a great day because we got a new episode from Bones!! It was awesome! I loved it so much! Well, I'm not going to give any spoilers to people who haven't seen it yet...**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

"Ange!" Brennan screamed as she entered the artist's office.

"Honey, I'm right here" Angela was sitting in her desk, a few meters from Brennan.

"I just can't believe it!" Brennan crossed her arms in front of her chest and paced through the room.

"That I'm right here?" Angela shut down her computer and stood up to give her best friend a hug "I've miss you too sweetie"

"I'm sorry" Said Brennan when they had finished hugging "It's just that I can't believe it"

"Clearly I'm missing something here" Angela pointed at the colorful couches "Let's sit down" When they where both sitting down, she proceeded to ask "What is it that you don't believe?"

"Did you know Booth had a girlfriend?" Brennan asked as she crossed her legs furiously on the seat.

"What? No, I didn't. Well…"

"What?" Brennan asked quickly, she usually wasn't the type of girl who rushed into conversations, but this time she just needed to know everything, and quickly.

"Well, he was leaving work early the past month, thing he barely does when you are around. I asked Cam what was going on, and she told me he was seeing someone"

"Cam knew?" Brennan's tone was beginning to show anger.

"I guess" Angela shrugged her shoulders "But I don't know who the woman is"

"I just met her" Brennan bit down on her nail.

"What?" Angela leaned forward to hear what she hoped to be juicy gossip "How is she?"

"Blond" Brennan said in one cold word "Well, her hair is dyed blond, and her nails are red, and her breasts are not real" She laughed sarcastically "Basically, the woman is all fake"

"Those are strong words sweetie" Angela exhaled loudly.

"And she is very, very…" Brennan searched for the proper word "liquidly"

"Very what"

"Liquidly" Brennan moved her hands in overdramatic movements "You know, like very happy"

"That's bubbly darling" Angela rolled her eyes.

"You get the idea" Now she was tapping her foot uncontrollably.

"Did you get her name?"

"Kim Patterson" She raised one finger "No. It was Kim Madison"

"Kim Madison!" Angela rose to her feet.

"I just said that" Seeing Angela's face, Brennan stood up as well "Why?"

Angela rushed to the computer, logged into Google and typed in Kim's whole name. In a blink of an eye, the whole screen was filled with links to Kim's name; Angela clicked the one on the top. In front of them appeared a picture of Kim smiling and holding a microphone on her hand, with the actress Emily Deschanel beside her.

"I don't know what this means" Said Brennan as she inspected the picture, the woman next to Kim seemed pretty familiar.

"Kim Madison is a celebrity news reporter; she mostly works on red carpet events"

"Who is she?" Brennan pointed at the woman next to Kim in the picture.

"That's Emily Deschanel, she is a great actress, let me see…" Angela scrolled down to read about the event the interview had taken place in "Yes, this was taken at an animal charity event; Emily Deschanel is a vegan and often participates in this sorts of things"

"That's good, I guess" Brennan nodded in acknowledgment.

"Yes" Angela moved back to the picture, and did a zoom to Kim's face. The smiling teeth suddenly got bigger.

"She doesn't look trustworthy"

"Since when do you base that on facial features?" Angela turned to Brennan half smiling.

"I don't" Brennan said quite secure of her words "I'm basing it on what you would say"

Angela laughed in disbelief "But I was not going to say anything"

"Of course you were" Brennan folded her arms in front of her breasts "You were going to say that Ange, is just that I interrupted you"

"I see what's going on"

"Nothing is going on" Brennan looked again at the picture; she was remembering the way Booth placed an arm around Kim's body, the same way he used to place an arm around her. "The only thing going on is that fake woman, and I say fake because most of her body is"

"Sweetie" Angela calmed her voice and forced her best friend to give her a hand "You are jealous"

"What?" Brennan faked a laugh.

"That laugh was as fake as her boobs" Angela pointed at the computer screen "You are jealous and very"

"No, I'm not!" She frowned her eyebrows, giving in to much thought she spoke again "Why would I be jealous? Booth is my partner, my work partner and that's it"

"Whatever you sa.."

"And it's not like he can't have his own personal life, we both have ours, well he often gets into mine but that has nothing to do with us being more than just work partners. Right?"

"Right" Angela nodded, a smile forming in the corner of her mouth.

"So after much thought I have come to the conclusion" Brennan repositioned her hands on her hips "That I'm not jealous"

"Then what is it?"

"As anthropologist I tend to oversee the course of change, because of my time in Argentina I skipped to study the process of them reacting to each other. I was offended by that fact, but I'm open to change" She nodded and tapped a hand on Angela's shoulder "Thanks for understanding that, I'm going back to work now"

"Okay" The smile was now completely plastered on Angela's face. When Brennan had left the room she said "Totally jealous"

"I'm not jealous!"

**So...what did you think? I promise the next chapter will be funnier, I'm just trying to get the storyline running. Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thanks for reading this story and for reviewing. I hope you enjoy this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please Review.**

The horn sounded for the third time, Booth sighed and motioned a hand at her direction.

"I'm coming!" Said Brennan as she hurried through the parking lot and got into his car.

"You're late, I told you to be here early" Booth puffed air through his lips and started the engine of the car.

Brennan looked at him with disbelief "Zack needed my advice on a paper he is writing for the anthropologist's journal"

"Of course" Booth laughed sarcastically "When Zack needs something you are always there, and when I ask Dr. Brennan to be here early you don't really care"

"You are aggravated" Brennan changed the radio station to hip hop music. Booth quickly changed it back to where it was.

"I'm not aggravated, okay?" Tightening the grip on the steering wheel he twisted his neck.

"Then why are you acting all snippy" She changed the station again.

"Don't touch my radio" Booth changed it to the station it was before "And don't say snippy"

"You still haven't told me why you are aggravated"

"I'm pissed!" Booth made a sudden stop as the light turned red.

Brennan looked from his face to his pants "Did you wet yourself?" She said with pitchy face.

"What?" He turned to look at her "Pissed means mad"

"Oh" Her cheeks slightly turned red and a smile played on her lips "Then, why are you mad?"

"Because I was lied to, I don't like people lying to me. And now we need to go back to question the victim's family" The light turned green and he reassumed the fast drive.

"You are not mad because of that" She leaned over her seat and pointed her finger at his nose "You are pissed because of something else"

Booth pushed her hand away "Just tell me the reason why I'm mad so we can get his over with"

"You are aggravated because…" Her eyes traveled to his pants, Booth could feel her gaze trailing down his body "You are sexually frustrated"

The car made another sudden stop "What?"

"You are sexually frustrated" Brennan repeated quite calmly as she pressed her chin to the tip of her fingers.

"Bones I'm not sexually frustrated" He pointed at his manhood "My business works perfectly fine, okay? I'm still young" Booth rolled his eyes and tapped the palm of his right hand to the steering wheel, he whished they were both on the victim's house and over with the conversation.

"I don't meant to say that you have a problem getting erections, I just meant that maybe your sex life is not working good with your current partner" The light turned green but Booth didn't notice, the other drivers started to honk and yell out obscenities "I think they want you to drive"

Looking at the green light Booth cursed and drove "My sex life doesn't concern you" If she only knew how often it did.

"Problems in the bedroom with Kim, huh?" Brennan nodded as if she understood.

"We don't have any problems!" His voice was beginning to show even more anger.

"See!" Brennan pointed at his mouth "Your voice sound more aggravated, its okay Booth I understand, it's not your fault"

Booth slapped the roof of the car "Okay Bones, tell me what you understand"

"It's not your fault, it's obvious that you two are not compatible in bed" She said this while shaking her head.

"Why is that?" Booth asked as he looked at her sideways.

"It's mostly physical impediments. You do cardio, so you are more driven to use force and strength during sex…"

Booth shifted uncomfortably on his seat; with one hand he undid his tie.

"Kim does cardio too, so it's not very good when you two encounter physical contact because of the similar approaches. It's not your fault, is just science. Opposites attract"

"I don't need sex advice" Booth's knuckles were turning white due to his tight grip.

"If Kim was doing I don't know, maybe another kind of exercise that complements your physical strength sex would be better. Like maybe someone that does yoga, karate, teakwood, something that involves flexibility, you know what I mean?"

Booth made a turn in one of the expensive street "Can we stop talking about sex?" Sweat was forming on his forehead and neck. Talking about sex was no problem to him, but talking about sex with Brennan was way more difficult and now that he had a girlfriend he felt even guiltier.

"Sorry" Brennan raised her arms "I forgot you got uncomfortable talking about sex"

"I'm not uncomfortable…" Seeing her face he talked again "Okay, maybe I am but that's none of your business"

Brennan used an imaginary key and sealed her lips.

"We are here" He stopped the car in front of a big mansion "Now, let's get to work"

Brennan acted as if she wanted to talk but couldn't because her lips were locked. Booth rolled his eyes and smiled.

**So...what did you think? Thanks for reading, please leave a comment or review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I know it has been quite a while since I haven't uploaded, but here is another chapter. I hope you like it. This is the first part of this chapter, I cut it into two parts because it was getting long, and I personally don't enjoy reading very long chapters. **

**Also, please forgive me for any baking mistakes, I don't know anything about baking, I made it up. I just wanted to create a fun environment for the two. **

**And of course, the most important thing. BONES TONIGHT!! NEW EPISODE!! INCLUDING A BABY!! I'm very excited hehe... enjoy**

Brennan paced around her living room, she was trying to write another chapter for her book but her thoughts just kept drifting away. Short scenes popped in her mind; Booth almost begging her not to go to Argentina, she sitting in another man's bed reading Booth's emails, Booth picking her up at the airport with a big smile, and Booth sitting across the dinner with Kim. The last one almost made her scream of rage.

That was their place, the one in which they shared so many meaningless conversations that now seemed to be the most intriguing thing. That was the table in which he gave her brainy smurf, and the table in which they sang _Keep on Tryin_, the table in which he told her she was not a bad anything, and the table in which he explained to her the meaning of making love. Clearly it was theirs!

Sighing she let herself drop to the couch, she stared at her laptop. The only thing written was "Chapter 11" In one quick motion she closed the laptop. Brennan ran her hands through her face, and then pushed her hair back.

"Hey Bones" The door of her apartment closed loudly.

Brennan's body jerked, she jumped from the couch and fell on the floor "Ouch!" She stood up with one hand against her head "Since when do you have a key?"

"Since forever" Booth dropped a couple of grocery bags on the table and returned to her "You should really watch where you are going"

"Well, if you haven't come through the door uninvited maybe I could've avoided falling" Brennan touched the bump on her forehead.

"Let me see" Booth got closer to her, he pushed her hair aside and gently stroked the little bump on her forehead "It's nothing serious, I'm sorry for scaring you" She could feel his breath against her cheek.

"I wasn't scare" She whispered.

"I scared you" Booth took a step back and smiled.

"Well….I was alarmed" Brennan rolled her eyes and walked to the table.

"Of course you were Bones, of course you were"

Brennan looked at the grocery bags he had placed on her table "What are these for?" She could see several types of veggies and pastas on one of the boxes.

"I just though maybe we could have dinner here" Booth took two bags and carried them to the kitchen.

"Why?" Brennan followed right behind him.

"Because we haven't seen each other in a little over a week" Booth started taking several items out from the bags.

"I always have work, you are the one who has been really busy lately" Brennan leaned to the door's frame, resting her head against the wall.

He started to look in the drawers, but paused to respond "Things have gotten in the way" Booth said that with a bitter voice. Pulling the pans from the drawers he turned again to Brennan and smiled "But I have been missing you" He pointed a spatula directly at her.

Brennan smiled, she looked at the ceiling "Well, I have barely noticed your absence"

Booth laughed out load "You missed me; I can see it in your eyes"

Brennan sighed "Stop boosting your ego, and tell me what we are going to make for dinner"

"So you are agreeing in cooking?" Booth said loudly to her ear.

"I just said that"

"Okay, Dr. Brennan let's see how good you are in the kitchen" Booth threw the spatula in the air and caught it with his arm behind his back.

"Actually I'm pretty good" Brennan snapped the spatula from his hand and did the same exact move, nailing it perfectly.

"Whoa! You are not too bad" Booth raised arms in the air.

"I told you so" Brennan leaned in and smiled "Now tell me what we are going to make"

"Well…" He pulled a stack of pasta from one bag "I think we can start with an Italian dinner..." He showed her some baking ingredients "And of course we are going to make our own bread as well"

"That sounds good" Brennan helped him get the rest of the ingredients out.

"And of course the big finish…..ice cream!" Brennan's eyes literally lighten up at the sight of the almond ice cream.

"Can't we just skip the whole dinner and eat the ice cream now?" Brennan asked as she looked from Booth's face to the ice cream carton in his hand.

"No" Booth shook his head "There's a protocol and we have to follow it" He placed the ice cream in the freezer.

"Wait, are you making fun of me?"

"No" Booth said as a smile formed through his lips.

"Yes you are!" Brennan pointed a finger at him "That's mean"

"I'm not making fun of you!" The smile was now completely plastered on his face "Let's get cooking"

Brennan was in charge of the pasta while Booth was in charge of the bread. They had been doing a very fine job.

"Shit!" Booth cursed as he flapped a table cloth over his shoulder.

"What?" Asked Brennan while she looked over the food, wondering if she had messed up the recipe.

"The bottle of oregano probably felt in the car, I'm going to get it" He half turned to the door but then looked back "Bones please add a pinch of baking powder"

"Are you sure?" She asked while she looked at the bowl with the mix.

"Yes, I'm sure"

"Okay"

He left and Brennan did as he had told. When he came back they continued cooking, Booth placed the bread in the oven and Brennan turned down the heat of the pasta.

"What do we do now?" Asked Brennan as she crossed her arms in front of her breasts.

"Now, we relax" He picked up a fine bottle of wine he had brought and served two glasses. "Here you go" Booth handed her one.

"Thank you" She went to the living room and he followed right behind her.

"Let's toast" Booth raised his glass.

"To what?" Brennan raised her glass too.

"Well, how 'bout us?" He turned to look at her, and scooted next to her on the couch.

"Us?"

"Yeah, let's toast to us, to our partnership" Of course, their partnership.

"To us!" Brennan bumped her glass to Booth's. They drank it slowly. "Do you smell smoke?"

"What?" Booth took the glass away from his mouth "Actually, I do"

Brennan looked at him alarmed and quickly stood up and ran to the kitchen, Booth did the same thing.

"Is it supposed to rise like that?" Brennan pointed at the oven's window; the bread appeared to pressing against the glass.

"No!" Booth pushed her away from the oven "What did you do?"

"Nothing, I just did as you told me, I put in a pitcher of baking powder" She said calmly.

"What? I said a pinch!" Booth raised his arms in the air for a dramatic effect.

"No you didn't! I asked if you were sure and you said yes!" Brennan pointed at him. They both had forgotten about the big pile of bread that was in the oven. "How bad can it be?" Brennan opened the oven, in seconds the pile of dough exploded, splashing almost every spot in the kitchen, including them.

"Bones are you okay?" Booth couldn't open his eyes; they were covered by the exploded dough.

"Yes..." She coughed "I think I am. How are you?"

"Good too" He whipped the dough from his eyes just to see Brennan staring right at him.

"Look at you; you are all cover in dough!" Brennan started laughing while pointing at his body.

"You too" Maybe the scene wasn't that funny, but seeing Brennan's playful side made him laugh hard.

"It's your fault, you told me to put in a pitcher" Brennan grabbed a piece of dough that was hanging from her shoulder and threw it at his face, hitting his nose.

"What? I said a pitch!" Booth returned the action. They both laughed for a long time, while having their own dough fight.

"That was fun" Said Brennan as she took a deep breath.

"Yeah it was" Booth was still laughing, though this time not as loud "I guess dinner is over"

"Well…we can order Thai food" Brennan didn't want him to leave, didn't want it to end.

Booth pointed a finger at her and smiled "Just what I was thinking. If you like you can change while I order"

"You're sure? I mean, I can clean up" Brennan pointed her arms at the dirty kitchen.

"No, no. I'm the one who is going to take care of this; after all it was my idea to cook dinner. You go change" Booth pushed her away from the kitchen, while he got his cell phone out.

"Okay, I'm going to take a shower" Brennan rolled her eyes and disappeared in the hall.

**The second part will be up soon. Please, please, please Review. And watch BONES TONIGHT hehehe...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, now it's part two of this chapter. I hope you like it, I know some of you hate Kim, but I thought it would be interesting to see Brennan interacting with this sort of situation. Yesterday's episode was one of my favorites (maybe even the favorite)!! The baby, and Brennan's playfulness, and Booth being the Booth we love. It was awesome, I'm just saying that because spoilers irritate the people who haven't seen the episode yet.**

**Please Review.**

Brennan had entered the shower ten minutes by then. "Hey Bones!" Booth knocked at the door, the cell phone still at his ear. "Bones!" He knocked harder.

"What?" Yelled a voice from inside the bathroom, as the water stopped running.

"Are you still being vegetarian? I just want to know if to order you meat too" Booth kept knocking while talking, which made his voice barely audible.

The door opened, revealing Brennan wearing only a short white towel around her body "Just order mine without meat"

Booth dropped the cell phone along with his mouth. He reached down to get it, trailing her long legs with his eyes "Vegetarian…okay….yes" The cell phone kept shaking in his hand "One without…meat please" He closed the receiver and placed it in his pocket. Never moving from in front of the bathroom's door.

"I…ordered…no meat" His voice was pitched.

"Thanks"

"You look good" Booth said as his eyes swept over her body "You look better than good, you look..."

"Thanks" Her cheeks were getting color.

"I mean as a partner, karate is doing you well, I mean doing great, awesome"

"Thank you" Brennan nodded along with him. "I think I better go change"

"Yes" Booth didn't move.

"I need you to move" Brennan said as she pointed to the hall.

"Oh" He moved to the right but still kept blocking her way "Yes" He tried to move to the left, but again he was in her way.

"You go to the right and I'll go to the left" Brennan said as an order.

"Deal" They did so, and were free of the much accumulated sexual tension.

"I'm really hungry" Brennan let herself drop on the couch; she was wearing a pair of jeans and a loose fitted blue hoodie. The upper part of her hair was dry, but the bottom curls were still a bit damp.

"Here you go" Booth handed her a beer and a carton of food. "Dinner is served"

They started eating quietly, each of them focused on their meal.

"I really wanted this dinner to be nice" Booth said without looking at her, with one hand he flipped the noodles in his carton.

Brennan turned her head to were he was "It was, I mean if you hadn't told me to put in that much of baking powder" She said as she returned her attention to the food.

"What?" Booth snapped quickly "It was your fault, you didn't hear well" She had his full attention now.

"No, no, no" Brennan shook the Chinese sticks in front of him "It was your fault" The sticks were now against his chest. He snapped them away.

"Don't poke me with your sticks" Booth said in a defensive tone.

"I wasn't poking" Brennan placed down her food "Let me show you. This is poking" She poked his chest with the sticks "This is pressing" She pressed the sticks in one quick move "See the difference"

"It's the same"

"No, it isn't. You were creating a generalization"

They were surrounded by complete silence. Booth had moved to one extreme of the couch, while Brennan had moved to the other extreme, that way, being as far as possible from each other. Brennan decided to speak first.

"You know, it was nice" Her eyes kept sweeping the floor "It was better than nice, it was…" Brennan searched for the right word, being a best selling author that should've come naturally, but somehow when Booth was around things never went as they should "It was thoughtful"

A smile played on Booth's lips as he looked up and at her "I'm glad you liked it Bones"

"I'm glad you came" Brennan met his eyes. Seeing him just like that made her spinal cord disappear.

Booth clapped his hands "You know what?" He stood up quickly "Let's put some music on"

Brennan looked at the clock on her wall "It's getting late Booth" The clock indicated that it was way past midnight "Kim will be worried"

Booth stopped every movement. Kim, he had forgotten all about her. He forgot mostly everything when being around Brennan. "Just one song Bones, one" He begged, seeing her smile he ran up to the stereo "Lets see, what do we play?"

"I don't think you'll like any of the music I listen to" Brennan rushed behind him.

"Why is that?" Booth clicked the play button, hip-hop music blasted from the living room "You were right, I hate your music"

"Hey" She slapped his arm "It's a very cultural music, the anger the writer emits through the words its poetic, most people don't see that due to the rhythm of the songs. But sometimes is worth it to see past the exterior, because you'll be surprise by what you find inside"

Booth turned his body at her last statement "I hear you on that Bones" He smiled, she was right, some things are wroth a look, are wroth a chance. At that exact moment _"One sweet love"(Sara Bareilles)_ Started playing. Booth raised one finger "Hey, that song is nice Bones"

"I don't know how that got there" She tried to walk past him, but he blocked her way.

"Shall we dance?" Booth extended one hand in her direction. She looked at it skeptical.

"I don't know how to dance to this song; it's not a specific type of movement" She said as she tried once more to walk up to the stereo but he stopped her again, grabbing her by the wrist as he did so.

"Dance doesn't have specific movements" He said with a smirk.

"Yes it does, then how do you explain the art of cultural dances, it obviously has some sort of protocol" She said in her most scientific voice.

Booth rolled his eyes "That is not actually dancing, dancing is when you just let yourself be guided by the moment, and it is better when you do it with someone else"

"And with whom do you suggest I do it?"

Booth blew air from his lips "With me silly"

"Silly?"

"Okay, that came out wrong" Booth forced her arms to go behind his neck "Here; I'll show you how we are going to dance, so you can be more comfortable"

"I don't need you to tell me ho…"

He placed one hand on the small of her back and the other traveled to her hip "Here, see that's nice" Brennan didn't move her hands from his neck.

"This is not that bad"

"No, it's not" They started to move slowly to the music, both avoiding each other's gaze.

"I'm not dressed for dancing" Brennan looked down at her clothing.

"You're dressed perfectly" Booth pushed her body closer to him, that way she would be forced not to think of any other excuse to leave him dancing alone.

"It's not like we are being watched" Brennan said quietly as she rested her cheek in Booth's shoulder.

"Nope" They were not really following the music; they were just slowly moving around the small space they occupied "Just you and me, no one else"

"I like that" Brennan was thinking out loud.

Booth stopped moving, and pulled his head away from Brennan so he could see her better, he smiled down at her "I like that too" As by a force of nature their lips started to move closer to each other, being just apart by a few millimeters. But then, they were thrown back to earth by Booth's vibrating cell phone. Booth sighed and pushed his eyelids down.

"Aren't you going to answer?" Brennan pulled away from his grip; she crossed her arms and placed her hands under her armpits.

Booth pulled his cell phone out and answered "Booth" Brennan could hear a pitched female voice at the other end of the line "Kim I thought you were going to be here until tomorrow" Booth paced around the living room, one hand massaging his neck "You are in my porch? Kim, I'm inside Bones..." The voice in the other line was now yelling "No, you didn't let me finish!" Booth snapped back "I'm not literally inside Bones; I meant to say that I was inside of the apartment of Bones, Kim"

Brennan watched quietly from the stereo, the music had stopped.

"I'm coming" Booth closed the cell phone and resisted himself to crashing it to the floor "Bones I ne..."

"Kim is back, huh?"

"Yes" Booth never brought his gaze to hers.

"What are you waiting for? She is waiting in your porch" Brennan tilled her head to the door.

"Sure" Booth gathered his coat from the couch "Let me just help you clean the coffee table"

"Don't" Brennan grabbed him by the wrist "She is waiting. Go"

"It was nice Bones" He said while drowning in her eyes.

"It was"

Booth left the place, lonelier that as it was before. Brennan dragged her feet to the kitchen, and opened the refrigerator, tears forming in the corners of her eyes "Now, it's just you and me" She pulled the ice cream out and grabbed herself a big spoon.

**So...what did you think? I know it finished quiet sad, but I'm hoping the next one will come up a little brighter. And please don't hate Kim, I'm staring to hate her even though I'm the one that writes her, but anyways, she is just like any other girl in love with Booth (Except Brennan, she is way better hehe) **

**Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter here! Okay first of all, how awesome was yesterday's episode? IT WAS INCREDIBLE!! I'm not going to say anything more not to spoil it for people that haven't seen it yet. Well, I'll just say that Emily sings awesome. **

**Please Review. **

Brennan was insanely focused on a report above her desk, it was urgent, and she was determined to finish it before noon.

She heard footsteps approach the door, and suspected it was who it always was.

She spoke without looking up "Booth if you came here to reclaim the ice cream you left at my place is far gone by now"

"Why did Seeley leave ice cream on your place?" The voice was not even close to masculine. It had that high pitch that only a celebrity newscaster could achieve.

Brennan closed her eyes and looked up. There she was, but not really. It wasn't the same Kim she had seen before. No makeup was over her face, making the imperfections stand out, her beautiful blond hair was kept inside a ponytail, and she wore a pair of sweats. "Kim?" _Could it be the same Kim I met?_

"Sorry about coming to your office Dr. Brennan is just that I wanted to talk to you" Without being asked, she pulled a chair out and sat. Brennan just leaned on her desk, and closed the folder before her.

"Yes?"

"Excuse me for my presentation..." She ran her unpainted nails through her ponytail "It's just that I'm going to a red carpet event from here and well they take care about the whole makeup thing"

Brennan nodded "That's not a problem" Kim smiled, revealing that the teeth were definitely hers.

"Dr. Brennan I have this ama…" Kim raised her index finger "Can I call you Tempe?"

Feeling quite awkward, Brennan nodded.

"Well Tempe" Again the piercing white smile "I had a great idea"

Brennan narrowed her eyes "About forensic anthropology" It was the only topic that crossed her mind, well, other than Booth.

"No silly" Kim spread her arms in front of her "Double dating!"

"Excuse me?" Clearly, this was not related to forensics.

"You know Tempe, a double date"

"Are you suggesting we go on a double date?"

Kim rolled her eyes "Yes"

Brennan looked skeptical "Why?"

"Because" Kim did the thing with the hands again "I think it will be fun, you know, Seeley and me, and you and another guy"

Brennan didn't even took time to think it over "I can't"

"Why not?"

"Beca…" She was caught short.

"It's Paco, right?"

"Who?" Brennan rested both elbows on the desk and supported her chin with the back of her hand. She really wanted this conversation to be over.

"Paco" Kim must've looked alarmed "You know, Paco the guy with whom you had incredible phone sex"

"Oh" She still couldn't believe she had said that, it must've been the moment that forced her to do so "Ohh Paco, yes"

"Are things okay with Paco?"

"Paco and I are just colleagues"

Kim nodded and looked down at her hands "Well anyways, I have this friend that is dying to..."

"From what?" Brennan's expression turned to fear.

"From what?"

"From what is he dying?"

Kim sighed and expelled a giggle "Seeley was right, you are very literal"

"So he is not dying?" Still, Brennan hadn't grasped the full idea.

"He is to meet you. Rick loves your books, and he saw an interview they did with you and totally felt in love"

"And the point is?"

"That you go with him on a double date" Kim stood up in a millisecond.

"I don't think I can" Brennan stood up as well, hurrying to the door.

"It will be fun" Kim stomped her feet to the floor.

Brennan crossed her arms in front of her breasts "I just don't see the reason why I should go, can't Booth and you just go alone" She knew it would be very hard to see Booth with another woman that wasn't her. It was hard just not being able to touch him.

"Tempe that will mean a lot to Booth"

Brennan looked at the floor then slowly looked at her "It will?"

"You are his best friend, it will mean a lot"

"He said I was his best friend?"

"Sure" Kim was being truly honest, thought it hurt her "Tempe, Rick is nice, c'mon" Brennan must've looked vulnerable because Kim proceeded to set a date "Great, so how 'bout tomorrow night? We can go to an amazing elegant restaurant I went a few months back, the food there is delicious"

Brennan nodded "Okay" She raised a hand "But I'm not staying for long"

"Don't worry" Kim smiled, she hugged Brennan and left, stopping at the middle of the lab "I'll call you Tempe?" With that she disappeared from the building.

"Wait!" Kim was far gone by then "You don't have my number" Brennan whispered as she let her body drop on the couch. She sighed and closed her eyes for a full five minutes. Why had she agreed to go? If hell existed, she was sure it felt like this.

**So...what did you think? I know it wasn't exciting, but the invitation was crucial for the next chapter. Please Review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I finally updated this!! Sorry I had taken so much time, I've been busy with final exams, but it's here. Forgive me with my grammar mistakes, I've just have had difficulties getting in contact with my Beta, but anyways...Hope you like it.**

**I'm pretty sad that we have to wait until the next season, but heck! We will have a next season! That's pretty great! **

**And the season finally, are you kidding? Nobody saw that coming, but seriously even though it was sad, it was a great episode. Emily acting was awesome. Don't forget to vote for her in the sexiest vegetarian alive on . And please Review this chapter!**

She had decided to take a cab instead of driving her own car. Why? Brennan didn't quite know. The driver stopped and twisted his neck to look at Brennan "We are here"

"Yes, thank you" Brennan pulled cash from her hand bag and gave it to the taxi driver.

"You're welcome" The guy smiled, forming countless wrinkles around the white bear "That man of yours is really lucky"

"Excuse me?" Brennan stopped opening the door.

"He has a pretty lady by his side" The man smiled once more, a sincere smile.

Brennan looked down and smiled "Thank you, but there's no male"

"I don't believe that, look at how you are dressed, that has to be for someone" Was the guy right? Was she dressed for him?

"Thanks again" She was returning to her duty of opening the door when suddenly it opened from the outside.

"Hey Bones" Booth extended his hand for her to grab on, she didn't.

"Booth"

"Yep, it's me" She finished standing up, and her beautiful self was now fully displayed; her hair was naturally in curls around her face, she wore a purple tight dress and her feet were decorated by a pair of black heels "You look beautiful"

She flushed "Thanks, so do you" He did, Booth was wearing a pair of jeans, a white dress shirt and a nice suit coat. It had been long since they've seen themselves all dressed up.

"But not as good us you" Booth took her hand and forced her to do a circle "Now that's what I call scientific perfection"

"Are you making fun of me?" Brennan asked with a half smile on her lips.

"No" Booth raised his eyebrows "You really look…perfect"

Brennan rolled her eyes "Booth, perfection only exists as a number. It's impossible for perfection to exist in human beings, there are number of variable that can go wro…"

"So, how come I'm looking at it right now?" He gave her that famous charm smile.

"You can be really charming sometimes"

"I try my best"

"We are here!" Both of them turned; Kim was walking quickly along the side walk, her breasts were almost popping from the red dress. It was not longer the Kim she saw in her office. Along her side was walking a tall, skinny guy; he wore a very, very expensive suit, his hair was perfectly combed to one side, and he was carrying a red rose on one hand. The rest of the women standing by the sidewalk melted as they saw him pass.

"Tempe.."

"Tempe?" Booth looked from Kim to Brennan.

"We are friends baby, I can call her Tempe" Kim kissed Brennan on both cheeks. "Tempe I want you to meet Rick"

Brennan walked forward quite awkwardly "Hi"

"Tempe is a pleasure to meet you" The man also had a sexy voice. Rick extended his free hand and shook it with Brennan's. "Here, this is for you" He extended the rose and she grabbed it. The deep blue of Rick's eyes followed Brennan's movements.

"Thank you" She didn't look at the rose or at Rick.

"You should've got her daisies, she loves them" Seeley elbowed Rick.

"I'll remember it next time" Rick smiled apologetically. Kim looked from Booth to Brennan to Rick.

"Okay, so now that we all have met lets eat" Kim rubbed her hands together and extended a hand to the fancy restaurant. As they opened the door the smell of raw fish devoured their senses.

"What's that smell?" Booth placed the back of his finger to his nose. Brennan did the same thing.

"I think is fish, I really don't like the smell"

"You work with decomposed bodies, and this is too nasty" Booth rose one eyebrow.

"I don't like the smell" Brennan shrugged.

Neither Kim nor Rick were paying attention to their conversation, they were to busy discussing the marvelous décor of the place.

"A table for four I suppose" A tall old man wearing a black tuxedo greeted them. He had a funny accent that made Booth snort. The man looked at Booth.

Brennan sighed "I would've prefer to go to the dinner" She said under her breath.

"Me too" Booth elbowed her once more. She turned to him, and smiled in agreement.

"Baby the table is ready" Kim grabbed Booth by the arm and dragged him across the tables. Rick and Brennan followed right behind. They sat couples together; Booth next to Kim, and Brennan next to Rick.

"The fish here is amazing" Kim made a gesture to a waiter to come over.

They ordered their drinks. The conversation was mostly done by Kim, and Rick, apparently Brennan and Booth didn't feel comfortable.

"So Tempe, I read on a magazine that you enjoy going to the shooting range" Rick tried to get conversation out of Brennan.

"Yes, I do enjoy that, mostly because I'm not allowed to have a gun outside" Tempe directed the sentence to Booth.

He placed both elbows over the table and leaned forward "I gave you the right to make a formal request, but you failed it"

"What?" Brennan straighten her back "You failed me" Kim and Rick bounced from one mouth to the other.

"Na ha" Booth shook his head, he smiled. Deep inside, he was enjoying their bickering; he knew it was something he loved about Brennan, never giving up without a fight "You failed because you shot a man"

Brennan smiled too. She couldn't believe that she was actually having fun while arguing with Booth "That has no supportive value"

"Oh, and you will most definitely fail if you apply again"

"Why would she fail?" Rick cut in.

Booth pointed one finger at Brennan, he looked at Kim and Rick "This woman you see right here, shot me"

"What?" Kim spoke for the first time since the beginning of Rick's initial comment.

"You shot him?" Rick had instantaneously acquired a fear for Brennan.

"No…well…kind of" Brennan said while shacking her head.

"Yes you did" Booth nodded while smiling, Brennan looked quite vulnerable "And she did it while wearing a nice wonder woman's outfit"

Brennan cheeks turned red "You were dressed as ultraman, so we are even"

"Superman bones, I was superman" Booth corrected.

"What were you two exactly doing while she shot you?" Kim asked in disbelief. Was there something she didn't know about the strange crime solving pair? Kim patted one finger to Booth's shoulder, when he turned she whispered to his ear "Seeley are you into role playing?"

"What?" He shot back "No, no, no. Bones and I were solving a crime while she shot me, not what you are thinking"

"Oh" Kim smiled and took a sip from her drink.

"I'm going to the bathroom" Booth stood up and headed to the men's room.

In seconds the same waiter came back again and asked for their orders. Rick and Kim ordered some fancy fishy dish.

"My boyfriend is in the bathroom I don't know what he will order, would you mind coming back in a bit?" Kim asked to the waiter.

"Don't worry, I can order for him" Brennan placed down her menu and nodded at Kim.

"You want to order for Seeley?" Kim asked.

"Yes, I'm sure of what he wants"

"And that would be?" The waiter pulled the pen from behind his ear and tapped it on the white notebook in front of him.

"He'll have a hamburger and I'll have a grill cheese sandwich please"

"A hamburger?" Kim opened her mouth into a round circle.

"A grill cheese sandwich?" Rick did the same thing "Are you sure? I mean there's better food here than that"

"But that's what we want" Brennan thanked the waiter once again before he left.

Booth returned when the food was being served. His eyes literally lighten up at the sight of his plate "Nice, a hamburger. I thought they only served stinky fancy food in here" He sat down "Thanks for ordering, you know just what I wanted" Booth took Kim's hand.

"Sure, I know" Kim said nervously, she looked at Brennan who had her gaze to the floor.

"You really do know me" Booth grabbed one bite out of his hamburger.

They continued talking about random topics. Booth and Brennan kept their conversations to themselves, mostly discussing about past events.

"Oh and one time we went to a ceramics class" Brennan snapped a French fry from Booth's plate.

"Don't go there" Booth warned her with a smile.

"Booth is an amazing ar…"

"Don't tell them" Booth warned her again, but she ignored him. Kim and Rick listened from their side of the table.

"Booth is a great artist" She used her hands for emphasis "He made a pretty impressive horse out of clay"

"You thought it was impressive?" Booth asked as he placed down the fry that was going into his mouth.

"Yes" Brennan grabbed another one and dipped it in ketchup "I would've never thought you could do that, which was very impressive"

He lowered his voice "Thanks Bones" They had one of those eye moments; those in were the rest of the world just seems to disappear. Booth broke the silence "I think the thing you were doing was very impressive too. But it was so much better when I added my touch"

"By touch you mean throwing a piece of clay and disorienting my piece?"

Booth pointed one finger at her "Exactly"

"You ruined it!" Brennan snapped back.

"If you want I can give you my horse" His voice switched to baby voice "And make it all better"

Brennan reached over and poked his nose "Stop making fun of me"

"I'm not" Booth smiled and took another bite from his hamburger.

"You do crafts?" Ask Kim.

"No" He shook his head "Only did that with Bones"

"Oh" Kim returned her hand to her lap.

The night finished and the two that thought they were going to have a miserable time were the ones enjoying it the most. Brennan and Booth enjoyed each other's company, they argued, laughed and pretty much smiled to each other all the time. They both had missed each other.

"I think I better go" Brennan stood up from the table.

"Let me accompany you" Rick started to get up, but Brennan stopped him.

"No thank you"

"Maybe I can get your phone number" Rick pulled out his Blackberry.

"She is leaving, don't make her waste time" Booth hissed Rick, who immediately pulled his phone down.

Brennan reached down and whispered to Booth "Thank you"

He grabbed her wrist before she left; forcing her to look into his eyes "You are welcome" The air disappeared. Brennan shook her head and left the place as quickly as she could.

"This was not a good idea" She muttered as she waited anxiously for a cab.

**So...what did you think? Please review, and give suggestions about what you would like to happen next. **

**AND VOTE FOR EMILY IN **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Another chapter here, well I just want to thanks all of you for the reviews and comments. They are all really helpful. And special thanks to Sian, who helps me edit the chapter. Thanks girl!**

**Okay so here it goes...I hope you enjoy it, please review after reading it. **

Brennan had chosen not to pick up any of Booth's calls. The ones made to the lab, yes, considering they might be for a case. But those were the only ones; every time 'Hot Blooded' started playing on her phone she would press her hands to her ears to prevent the temptation of picking up and hearing his annoying, yet so sexy voice.

He left messages trying to convince her to go for a cup of coffee, in some he even promised not to bring the conversation about her not liking pie again.

"Dr. Brennan" Brennan had her hands pressed to her ears so she didn't hear the voice calling her name.

"Dr. Brennan" This time Brennan heard, she took her right hand from her ear. "Someone is calling you"

Brennan turned to look at the door. Kim was standing a few millimeters inside of her office.

Two things were strange, Kim was not dressed as the last time she went to Brennan's office, there was no carpet event, and yet she applied a bit extra makeup and a nice push-up bra. And she had referred to Brennan as Dr. Brennan, not Tempe.

"Kim, please come in" The tune of the phone kept playing in the background.

Kim didn't move an inch "You are receiving a call"

"Oh" Brennan looked at the lonely phone in the coffee table, she rolled her eyes in an exaggerated tone "It's just my editor"

Kim nodded; a small smile formed on her lips "No it is not"

"What?" _Come on Brennan get your acting skills together_ "Yes it is"

"No, it is not" The smile remained in place. "That's Seeley calling" Her voice was calm and relaxed.

"How do..." Brennan was just about to speak when Kim cut in.

"He has the same ring tone" A quiet laugh escaped her lips "He told me about the time you danced to that song"

"Really?" Brennan crossed her arms in front of her chest and smiled.

"Yeah. Said you have the best high kick his ever seen"

Brennan lowered her head and laughed. "He said that"

"Yes" Suddenly both of Kim's hands settled on Brennan's arms. "Why don't you answer?"

"What?" Brennan elevated her gaze to hers.

"We all know it Dr. Brennan, you are meant for each other"

Brennan was completely confused "Wait. Aren't you two in a relationship?"

"Not any more"

Brennan started to lower her eyes once more, but Kim forced her not to.

"It's not your fault Dr. Brennan, some things are just not meant to be"

"I know"

"But some things are"

When Kim let free the arms of Brennan, the anthropologist pointed at the phone "Are you suggesting Booth and I are meant to be?"

Kim nodded.

"That is not true" Brennan shook her head and started to pace around the room "We are too different, incompatible"

"Says who?"

Brennan opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"Dr. Brennan, I know you are brilliant, but some things are just not meant to be measured"

Brennan sighed and crossed her arms, as if not knowing were to put them.

"Yes, I admit you two are different. But I saw the way you bickered wit…"

"We don't bicker" Brennan corrected.

Kim smiled apologetically "I saw the way you argued. You enjoy comparing your differences"

"It's not that I enjoy arguing with him, it's just that…" Her lips went dry.

"You love it"

"I don't think I do" The phone started ringing again

"Maybe I do. He is annoying, egocentric, religious, close minded, overprotective….but I wouldn't change once single characteristic. What do you call that?" After three rings the music stopped.

"Love" When Brennan didn't elaborate, Kim continued "Dr. Brennan, when you find someone you match with it's important to hold on to him" Kim reached over and grabbed Brennan's hands "Tell Seeley what you feel before he leaves"

"What?"

"Go" Kim pushed her and smiled.

"Kim" Brennan hesitated but finally wrapped her arms around the blond "Are you sure this is okay?"

"Hey" Kim patted her back "We all have our match, he isn't mine, but he is yours"

"Babe we are going to be late" Brennan knew that voice; she turned and saw Rick standing by the door, looking as dress up as on the fancy diner.

Brennan turned to Kim, a little amused yet confused.

"I guess I like them tall and fans of expensive cuisine" Kim shrugged and smile "Now go get yours"

Brennan smiled at the pair and ran to her car to tell Booth the truth.

**So...what did you think? Please tell me, REVIEW. I just didn't want to hate Kim, sorry.**

**Vote for Emily Deschanel as the sexiest vegetarian alive on peta2 website. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Yep, guys this is the final chapter. I think, well, you never know. **

**Thanks for following this story until the end, I appreciate all of your comments and reviews. I had a lo of fun writing it. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, please Review. **

Heavy, dark clouds were starting to settle on the sly above her. Brennan tried to focus her thoughts straight, but no go. Why was it that when it came up to this guy she just couldn't think rationally? She tried again, _what should I say? Your ex girlfriend seems to believe we are compatible even though we really aren't. That will definitely not work. _

Brennan did a turn and as she drove into Booth's neighborhood she saw a body walking from Booth's home. She couldn't recognize the image due to the dark of the night and the rain drops that were beginning to fall. As she got closer she noticed the body was moving something into the back of Booth's SUV, like a suitcase, no wait! There were two.

The clouds above broke and full rain now blurred her vision. As the body was climbing the SUV she noticed it was Booth the one doing all the luggage arrangements.

"Oh God! He is really leaving" Brennan's hand flew to her chest. How could Booth leave without telling her? What if he wanted to tell her but she never answered.

Suddenly she was not in control of her actions; she accelerated the engine quite a bit. The rain was now at its full power. When Brennan finally reached Booth she tapped her hand against her window, but of course, he didn't hear nor notice.

Brennan yelled "Booth!" But the windows of his SUV were up, his face an unreadable oval.

When she tapped again, the steering wheel took a life on its own, moving from right to left then to right again. She lost control of the car, sending it in circles across the slippery pavement. When it finally stopped, Brennan's neck ached.

Seeing what had unfolded in front of him, Booth parked the car in the middle of the road and got out. He ran to the car, his hair wet from the cold rain. He recognized the car, and the reddish curls inside of it.

"Bones!" He pulled the door open "Bones!"

"What?" Brennan turned her head to him, she had no injuries, the only thing possibly damaged was her neck, but it was a minor ache.

"Are you okay?" Booth pulled her to her feet, exposing her to the water.

"I think so" She rubbed the back of her neck.

"What were you thinking?" Booth threw his hands in the air.

"You"

Booth turned to her "What?"

"Booth…" Her voice trailed off "I realized…"

"Bones what's going on" His voice had gone from preoccupied and angry to dead serious.

"We've been partners for three years now, and you've always showed what a good friend you are to me" Her hand dropped to her lap as she pushed her back to the car. She lowered her gaze, and the damp curls hung over her shoulders "I'm sorry I've never been a good partner to you"

"Hey" Booth took her hands "You have always been a great partner"

She looked up, tears forming on her eyes "Yeah, but not a good friend"

"You're a great friend Temperance, you're my best friend"

"I am?" A small smile settled on her lips.

Booth nodded. "Come over here" He wrapped her in one of those guy hugs that meant everything **but** a guy hug.

"You know Booth?"

"Hm" Booth pulled away.

"You are an annoying, egocentric, jealous, over protective, way to conservative…"

"Is this going somewhere?" Booth asked as he was taken aback by Brennan's words.

"Don't interrupt me!" She slapped him on the chest "I'm not good at this"

"Carry on" He held out a hand, trying not to laugh.

"You can be unbearable sometimes, but other times…." She placed her hand to his cheek "You are the only person I can thing about" Suddenly fear shot over he body, she pulled her hand down "But you know, you don't have to say anything if you don't want too, our partnership doesn't have to change, I mean its just hormones, right? Yeah just ho..."

Her words were cut off by the rough, yet so smooth texture of his lips. The rain traveled between them, and for what seem like a millennium they were the only souls in earth.

"Booth…" He placed one finger above her lips, then took it back and replaced it with a kiss.

"I love you too Temperance"

She kept her eyes closed but her smile widened, but then again the brain started speaking "Is this going to work? With you leaving and all"

"What?"

"Booth, please don't leave" She hugged him.

"Bones" He chuckled "I'm not leaving"

"Yes, you are"

"No, I'm not" With both hands he grabbed her face "I would never leave you, I promise that"

"But what about the suitcases in your car?"

"Parker stayed with me all week, Rebecca visited her parents so the buddy stayed here. I called to see if you wanted to go with us to the amusement park, but you never answered" Brennan realized that Kim meant that he would leave emotionally not physically.

"Oh" She closed her eyes in embarrassment "I'm sorry"

"It's okay" He kissed her once more "Believe me it was all worth it"

"So…" Drops of rain hung on her upper lip just to be replaced by new ones.

"So..." Booth shifted on is toes "Want to go inside?"

"Yes" She nodded; they started walking "Hey Booth" She stopped suddenly.

"Yes?"

"If you don't mind…"Brennan hesitated a bit, but finally gave in "I would really enjoy accompanying Parker and you to an amusement park someday"

"Really?"

"Yes" Brennan nodded and reassumed walking.

"I would love that" Booth caught up to her and wrapped one arm around her body "As long as I drive, I don't want my son or my self being involved in any risky situation"

"What?" Brennan stopped and turned to him, a smile forming in the corners of her mouth, she crossed her arms in front of her chest "Are you suggesting I don't drive well?"

"No, no, no Bones" Booth pointed at Brennan's car "It's not you who I trust, it's the road"

"I can drive pretty well, just so you know" Brennan continued to walk; time to time she back walked in front of Booth. "That was not my fault, your road is bad"

"My road?" Booth continued to walk as well "You are the one that can't control the steering wheel"

"Me?" Brennan let out an exaggerated groan "See" She pointed at him "You are annoy…"

Booth kissed her hard on the lips. While she was off balance, he carried her over his shoulder "I've miss us bickering"

Brennan laughed as she tried to get away from Booth's grip, though the truth was she didn't want to get away "I don't bicker! But I've missed it too"

**Thanks to Sian that helped me edit some of the chapters on this story, thanks girl!**

**I hope you liked the story, please, please, please review.**


End file.
